


The Secrets Angels Whisper

by Bloodysyren



Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, i'm not crying you're crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Alex confesses to Ryland while high from the Vicodin. Is it just the drugs talking or is this genuine love?
Relationships: Ryland/Alex Taylor (Good Game)
Kudos: 16





	The Secrets Angels Whisper

Ryland parked the car and tossed the keys to Lorenzo. The landlord waved goodnight to the two of them and headed home. Ryland made sure that Alex could stand well enough on his own for Ry to fish his keys out of his pocket. The stoner chuckled softly and lurched forward. Ryland jerked to catch him and Alex's fingers fisted in the front of Alex's shirt.

"Oops." Alex slurred, sounding drunk and stupid. He gazed up into Ryland's concerned face with huge glassy eyes.

"You doing alright there, buddy?" Ry asked, wrapping a protective arm around Alex who was still riding his Vicodin high, and unlocked his apartment with one hand, balancing his roommate's sleepy form with the other. They stumbled through the door and Ryland barely had the door latched before Alex was all over him again,

"Ry-Ry? Have I ever told you that I love you?" Ryland helped Alex move over to the couch and sat him down as gently as he could, working on undressing the lanky stoner.

"Only like a million times." Ryland nearly rolled his eyes, feeling like Alex was pulling his leg. The pseudo-gamer was drifting in and out of mental consciousness and had been for the entire car ride home. So Ryland didn't exactly trust anything that came out of Alex's mouth one hundred percent right now.

"I know it might be the amazing drugs, but I do." He gripped Ryland's sleeve as the gamer got up to grab a glass of water from the kitchen.

"I really, really do." Alex's eyes were dewy and Ryland gently untangled Alex's fingers from his sleeve. He pet the stoner's fluffy mane and lowered his voice,

"I'll be right back." Ryland filled a glass with trembling fingers. Even when Alex got a little emotional when he got baked, this time seemed like his roommate had genuine feelings for him. Plus, Ryland thought, Alex was never one to joke about stuff like this. He could be goofy and fun-loving, but he was dead serious when it came to things like love. The gamer swallowed and padded back into the living room.

Ryland sat down next to Alex and pushed the glass into his hands. The stoner's eyes were red with tears as if he had been taking heavy bong hits all day. And not the cheap stuff either. Ry watched as Alex slowly drained the glass and set it on the coffee table with his good hand.

"Do you wanna talk about all this right now? It's pretty late." Ryland was hoping that the drugs would have kept Alex in a half-wakeful state and he would just have to put his leggy roommate to bed, but instead it seemed like he wanted to stay up and get everything out into the open.

Whatever _everything_ was.

Alex had always told Ryland that he loved him. But all of the previous times it just seemed like affection and friendship rather than something stronger. But as Ryland gazed into Alex's large wet eyes, he realized that there was something in his heart that was feeling something more than just mutual friendship for the stoner.

"I just was doing a lot of thinking on the way home, and I think that I for sure like you more than a friend. And I think it's the drugs talking, even though I'm feeling a little more myself, but the feeling's just not going away. Is that weird?" Alex looked over at Ryland who was absentmindedly rubbing his thumb over his knuckles.

"Does it feel weird to you?" Ryland had no idea how to deal with something like this. He was terrible with things like emotions and feelings. He was much better with things like strategy and RPG's. But there was nothing in any rule book about dealing with your roommate's feelings towards you.

"It feels like I want to kiss you and never stop." Alex blurted, Ryland's head shot up and he could feel a hot blush staining his cheeks. He had never thought about things like kissing when it came to Alex, but looking at his injured roommate in the dim light from the battered second-hand lamp they had picked up from some thrift store, the possibility was suddenly shining as bright as a spotlight.

Ry found himself turning to Alex. His hands were moving on their own, burying themselves in the stoner's tangled curls. He could see the damp redness of Alex's eyes and wished that they were clear. He of all people knew how draining crying could be, no matter how cathartic some people said it was.

The stoner worried his lower lip between his teeth as Ryland's gaze rested on his face, those calloused thumbs tracing Alex's sharp, wet cheekbones. Alex sniffled, realizing what a mess he must be. But Ryland didn't seem to care as he cradled his roommate's head in his hands, bringing their faces closer together. Alex's skin was damp and warm. Ryland was sure that was mostly the drugs and the shock of injury. But right now, Alex looked like a fallen angel, the pink tinge of pleasure spreading down his throat like a rash. He was flushed and perfect.

Alex's eyes closed on their own and Ryland found his own gaze becoming heavy-lidded as he pressed his lips to Alex's. The stoner's mouth was soft and pliable, fitting against Ryland's as if they had been made for each other.

Ryland suddenly realized what Alex had meant earlier. He finally understood the ache that his roommate had been struggling with. The gamer pushed his lips a little tighter against Alex's and the stoner let out a soft whimper.

It was the unmistakable sound of hunger.

Alex wanted more. Ryland felt the tight curl of fingers in the front of his shirt. Luckily it was Alex's good hand. The kiss deepened and Ryland felt himself twitch; muscles clenching and eager. But he broke the kiss, reluctant and breathless.

"We should go to bed. It's late." Alex nodded with a knowing pout and Ryland stroked his hair reassuringly. He knew they had to stop. Not just because of the time, but if Alex got even more injured because things were moving too fast, Ryland would never forgive himself. He helped Alex into his pajama pants and shirt, tucking him into the fold-out couch like a little kid.

"You sure you'll be okay out here by yourself tonight?" Ryland asked.

"Yeah, I'll come kick in your door if I need anything." Alex chuckled and snuggled down into the blankets. Ryland smirked.

"Goodnight, Lexi." Ryland shut off the light and closed his bedroom door. He tossed his shoes into a corner and went to go brush his teeth, surprised to find hot, fresh tear tracks running down his cheeks. Maybe a good cry was what he needed this time.


End file.
